This invention relates to an electric household or kitchen blender having means for disabling the drive motor switch unless the blender lid is protectively locked in an operative position.
In known devices of this type it often occurs, particularly when the material to be processed has a low density, that the motor continues to rotate for several seconds after being turned off. If the user is not careful and puts his hand into the jar too early before the blades are completely still, he may severely injure himself.
In order to protect the user of a household blender of this type from injury from blades which rotate after the motor is shut off, in accordance with the present invention, a jar holder having lock bolt supports is provided for holding the jar containing the material to be processed. This jar holder can be mounted on the motor base and locked thereon by means of a lock ring having lock bolts whereby the lock ring, which is held and guided in the motor base, can be rotated about the longitudinal axis of the motor base and moved by a lock bar which it further cooperates with. A lock rod can be moved longitudinally in the motor base, and releases or locks the operating switch for turning the motor on and off.
It has been shown, hwever, that where for example, a shredding device or food processor (i.e., a multiple element working device which has a planar mounting disc in place of a winged blade and which also has an eccentric filling support) is to be connected with the motor base instead of a jar with jar holder and winged blades which rotate in the jar, the free diameter remaining above the motor base for the tool, (such as the planar mounting disc) is too small for it to be effective because the diameter of the jar holder cannot be larger than the diameter of the motor base in the area of the locking device.